


Growing up

by Hotgitay



Category: The Shield (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic and Shane Have a come to Jesus moment about their relationship





	Growing up

“Please just try to hear me out”Shane tried to plead his case with the other man 

Vic had basically told him to put up or shut up either he was ready for a relationship or not his exact words the last time they spoke were “Always flip flopping make up your damn mind”

Shane has noticed that his lover he’s been avoiding him since they got into it 

This was the worst fight they’ve had he didn’t know if he’d get his Vic back the one he found to be a former friend and partner in love and life

“Am I really nothing more than a great fuck for you?”Vic asked him sounding genuinely hurt 

“I don’t want to be hooking up all the time”Shane replies 

“Tell me what you want then Shane?”Vic spat out 

“I want you and you only”Shane reaches for his lovers hand

“Don’t play with my emotions”Vic said he hesitated he was scared exposing himself and being so open with the man he loved 

“I’m not telling you what you want to hear I’ve got some growing up to do I want to be better for you”Shane explained 

“You’re serious about this?”Vic asked him 

“Serious as a heart attack”Shane replies


End file.
